english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Ortiz
Lisa Ortiz (born December 11, 1974 in New York, United States) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Amy Rose in Sonic X and Lina Inverse in The Slayers: Revolution. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2004-2006) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Comic Party (2004) - Chisa Tsukamoto, Minami Makimura *Hyouka (2017) - Nakamura (ep18), Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Mouyuu *Now and Then, Here and There (2002) - Lala-ru *Shaman King (2003) - Tao Jun *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) - Kyoko Murata, Additional Voices *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor (1999) - Emi Hanner, Empress Azalyn, Yumi Hanner *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Lina Inverse *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Lina Inverse *To Heart (2007) - Tomoko Hoshina *Zetman (2013) - School Teacher (ep5), Tomomi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2001) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie (2004) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - Anna *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Anna, Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent (2014) - Additional Voices *Pokémon Heroes The Movie (2003) - Oakley *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1999) - Neesha *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Luis *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! (2017) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Luisa *Pokémon The Movie 3 (2001) - Lisa 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Dragon Mania Legends (2015) - Dragon Voices *Gangstar Vegas (2013) - Business Woman, Radio Ads, Additional Voices *Modern Combat: Versus (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) - Commercial Voices, Pedestrians *One Piece: Grand Adventure (2006) - Additional Voices *Shaman King: Master of Spirits (2004) - Tao Jun *Shaman King: Power of Spirit (2004) - Tao Jun *Sonic Rivals (2006) - Amy Rose 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) - Amy Rose *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) - Amy Rose *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2006) - Additional Voices *Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Amy Rose *Sonic: Unleashed (2008) - Amy Rose *Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) - Amy Rose/'Nimue' *Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) - Amy Rose *Sonic Riders (2006) - Amy Rose *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) - Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Amy Rose *Street Fighter V (2016) - Noembelu *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (49) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (38) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2017. Category:American Voice Actors